U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,580, issued May 25, 1993 to Slepian et al., and International Patent Application No. PCT/US89/03593 by Slepian et al., published Mar. 8, 1990 as Publication Number WO 90/01969, both describe a system of endoluminal sealing in which a biodgradable polymer is introduced into the lumen of a blood vessel, positioned at a point of stenosis, and thermally reconfigured to seal and pave the interior of the vessel. International Patent Application No. PCT/US91/01242 by Slepian, published Sep. 5, 1991 as Publication Number WO 91/12846, describes a method for treatment of tubular organs in which a therapeutic agent is introduced into a region of a tissue lumen defined by two expansile members and allowed there to remain for a therapeutically effective period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,016, issued Apr. 25, 1995 (Hubbell et al.) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,657 (Hubbell et al.) both filed Mar. 1, 1993 disclose a number of photopolymerizable polymers that may be applied to living mammalian tissue, including living soft tissue in order to treat various medical conditions. For example, the polymers may be applied for the prevention of post-operative adhesions, protection of tissue surfaces, the local application of biologically active species, and the controlled release of biologically active agents to achieve local and systemic effects. The materials and conditions of application are selected to enhance desirable properties such as good tissue adherence without adverse tissue reaction, non-toxicity, good biocompatibility, biodegradability, and ease of application or handling.
The compositions that form the polymers generally include a light sensitive polymerization initiator applied as a coating to the tissue surface in a fluent form, such as a liquid. The coated tissue then is exposed to light to polymerize the composition in situ.
Reference is made to the above-identified patent applications for a detailed description of the various polymers, their compositions, manufacture and general use. The disclosures of the above-identified Hubbell et al. applications are incorporated by reference, in their entireties, as part of the disclosure herein.
It is among the general objects of the present invention to provide devices and techniques for effectively and efficiently delivering and applying the liquid compositions (referred to as "prepolymers") to targeted tissue lumens, and then initiating the polymerization reaction in situ.